


Summertime Sadness

by No_221



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Car Accidents, Character Death, M/M, Nerdiness, Party, Rough Kissing, Sad Ending, Songfic, Teen Angst
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2275152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_221/pseuds/No_221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>고등학생 AU. 학교의 아이돌이던 에릭과 너드 찰스의 아주 짧은 연애와 졸업식 파티. 에릭의 죽음과 찰스의 무너지는 내면.<br/>Motivated by Lana Del Rey - Summertime Sadness (http://youtu.be/TdrL3QxjyVw)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summertime Sadness

>   
> Kiss me hard before you go  
> Summertime sadness  
> I just wanted you to know  
> That baby you're the best
> 
> I got my red dress on tonight  
> Dancing in the dark in the pale moonlight  
> Got my hair up real big beauty queen style  
> High heels off, I'm feeling alive
> 
> Oh, my God, I feel it in the air  
> Telephone wires above, all sizzlin' like your stare  
> Honey I'm on fire, I feel it everywhere  
> Nothing scares me anymore
> 
> Kiss me hard before you go  
> Summertime sadness  
> I just wanted you to know  
> That baby you're the best
> 
> I've got that summertime, summertime sadness  
> S-s-summertime, summertime sadness  
> Got that summertime, summertime sadness  
> Oh, oh oh
> 
> I'm feelin' electric tonight  
> Cruising down the coast goin' by 99  
> Got my bad baby by my heavenly side  
> I know if I go, Ill die happy tonight
> 
> Oh, my God, I feel it in the air  
> Telephone wires above, all sizzlin' like your stare  
> Honey I'm on fire, I feel it everywhere  
> Nothing scares me anymore
> 
> Kiss me hard before you go  
> Summertime sadness  
> I just wanted you to know  
> That baby you're the best
> 
> I've got that summertime, summertime sadness  
> S-s-summertime, summertime sadness  
> Got that summertime, summertime sadness  
> Oh, oh oh
> 
> I think Ill miss you forever  
> Like the stars miss the sun in the morning skies  
> Late is better than never  
> Even if I'm gone I'm gonna drive, drive
> 
> I've got that summertime, summertime sadness  
> S-s-summertime, summertime sadness  
> Got that summertime, summertime sadness  
> Oh, oh oh
> 
> Kiss me hard before you go  
> Summer time sadness  
> I just wanted you to know  
> That baby you're the best
> 
> I've got that summertime, summertime sadness  
> S-s-summertime, summertime sadness  
> Got that summertime, summertime sadness  
> Oh, oh oh  
> 

찰스는 있느니만 못한 존재였다. 그냥 그가 돈 많은 집안 출신이라는 것만 뺀다면 그는 학교에 하등 도움이 되는 존재가 아니었다. 아니, 학업 성적도 꽤 좋은 편이니 그 두 점만 뺀다면 그는 그냥 홈스쿨링을 하는 게 나았을 지도 모른다. 그런 그에게 갑자기 다가온 에릭 랜셔는 완전히 다른 세계에서 살고 있었다. 학업 성적은 찰스에 비해 조금 뒤처지지만 사교성도 좋고, 보통 아이들처럼 활발하고, 잘생기기까지 했다. 쉽게 말하자면 에릭은 '학교의 아이돌'이었다.

 

종종 찰스는 에릭에게 '왜 날 만나러 왔냐'고 묻곤 했다. 에릭은 그 때마다 말없이 웃으며 찰스의 머리카락을 부드럽게 쓰다듬어 주었다. 대학 입학 시험이 끝난 한 봄날, 에릭은 기다리고 있었다는 듯 고사장에서 터덜터덜 걸어나오는 찰스에게 뛰어갔다. 기가 잔뜩 죽어 있던 찰스는 에릭을 보자 환히 웃으며 흐르는 눈물을 닦았다. 에릭은 참 자상하게도, 찰스의 눈물을 제 옷소매로 닦으며 입을 맞췄다.

 

"……왜 울어, 찰스. 울지 마. 그까짓 시험 두 달 뒤에 또 보면 되잖아."

"……으응, 그래. 두 달 뒤에 또 보면 돼……."

"울지 말고, 맛있는 거 먹으러 가자. 뭐 먹을까? 파스타? 피자? 아니면 다른 거?"

"오늘은 기분 내자. 얼마 전에 아버지가 내 앞으로 남겨 둔 통장 찾았어."

"……정말? 잘 됐네! 어머니가 다 가져가셨다고 하지 않았어?"

"그건 아니었나 봐."

 

타, 찰스. 너를 위해 늘 조수석은 비워 둘게. 에릭은 조수석 문을 열어 주고, 찰스의 안전벨트를 채워 준 다음 자기도 운전석에 앉아 도로로 빠져나왔다. 찰스는 꾸벅꾸벅 졸다가 고개를 뒤로 젖힌 채 잠이 들어 버렸다.

 

-

 

찰스는 결국 원하는 대학에 합격했고, 합격 통지를 받은 지 얼마 되지 않은 어느 여름날에 졸업 파티가 열렸다. 졸업 파티가 열리기 전 에릭은 몇 번이고 찰스의 옷과 머리를 봐 주었고, 제법 화려한 양복을 차려입은 찰스를 보자 에릭은 쿡쿡 웃었다. 안경까지 벗겨 놓으니 제 눈 앞엔 아주 사랑스러운 소년 하나가 양 볼을 붉히고 서 있었다. 에릭은 찰스에게 거울을 보여 주었다. 이게 너야, 찰스. 왜 그 동안 안경을 계속 쓰고 다닌 거야? 이젠 벗어도 돼. 에릭은 따뜻한 칭찬을 아낌없이 쏟아부었다.

 

"……정말이야……?"

"그럼. 넌 세상에서 제일 아름다워. 찰스, 한 번만 봐봐."

"왜?"

"같이 사진 찍어야지."

 

에릭은 찰스의 옆에 서서 셀피를 여러 장 찍기 시작했다. 그땐 에릭도 찰스도 이 사진이 마지막이 되리라곤 생각지도 못했을 것이다.

 

-

 

한참 파티가 달아오르자 에릭은 제법 친한 친구 마이클, 닉 등을 모두 뿌리치고 나와 창가 쪽 테이블에서 혼자 과자를 집어먹는 찰스에게 향했다. 에릭은 찰스의 어깨에 손을 두른 다음 파티 룸을 빠져나와 아예 건물 밖으로 나갔다. 이젠 우리 둘뿐이야, 에릭은 작게 속삭였다. 에릭은 제 차 문을 열고 찰스의 위에 급하게 올라타 입을 맞췄다. 평소의 부드러운 입맞춤이 아니라 곧 옷을 벗기고 거칠게 만질 것 같은 키스에 찰스는 몸을 크게 떨었다. 에릭? 찰스는 작게 그의 이름을 불렀다.

 

"찰스, 졸업을 축하해."

"……어, 응. 에릭 너도."

"쉬잇, 여긴 우리 둘뿐이야. 아무도 우리가 빠져나왔다고는 생각 못 할 걸?"

"다들 눈치채지 않았을까……? 파티의 주인공이어야 할 네가 없는데."

"왜 내가 파티의 주인공이지? 이 파티의 주인공은 바로 너야. 저 화려한 건물만을 파티라고 생각하지 마. 이 작은 차에서도 파티는 지금 일어나고 있으니까."

"에릭?"

"사랑해, 아주 많이. 네가 마음을 완전히 열 때까지 기다렸어. 아주 오랫동안, 네 곁을 맴돌았어. 넌 몰랐지? 하긴, 넌 너만 보고 달려왔으니까. 주변을 돌아볼 여유도 없었고 말야. 이젠 괜찮아."

"……나도, 나도 사랑해. 이대로 너랑 함께라면 전쟁 속이라도 좋을 것 같아……."

 

둘은 누가 먼저랄 것도 없이 격렬한 키스를 나누며 넥타이를 풀기 시작했다. 여름날의 밤은 아주 짧기 때문에 학생들이 눈치를 채기 전에 모든 일을 끝내야만 했다. 에릭의 부름에 찰스는 순순히 응하며 완전한 어른이 되었다. 찰스는 에릭의 위에서 몸을 흔들며 차를 가득 채우는 신음을 흘렸다. 그땐 이 신음이 에릭이 만들어내는 마지막 소리일 것이라고는 에릭도, 찰스도 알지 못했다.

 

-

 

에릭은 며칠 동안 연락이 없었다. 찰스는 아버지의 서재에서 밀린 책을 읽고, 며칠 동안 소식 없는 에릭을 기다리며 편지를 쓰는 등의 일을 하며 시간을 보냈다. 책상 위에 올려둔 찰스의 휴대전화가 요란하게 진동했다. 왠지 불안했다. 받지 말까, 받을까, 받지 말까, 받을까. 실눈을 뜨고 액정을 확인하자 에릭의 번호인 걸 본 찰스는 전화를 받았다. 하지만 목소리는 에릭의 목소리가 아니었다.

 

-……찰스 자비에? 안녕, 난 닉 테일러야. 에릭이랑 늘 같이 다니던 둘 중 하나라고 하면 이해하려나. 에릭의 통화 목록 중에 네 번호가 제일 위에 있길래 전화했어.

"에릭에게 무슨 일이 생겼어……?"

-에릭이 죽었어.

"……응? 저기, 테일러. 지금 나한테 거짓말하는 거야? 난 거짓말하는 사람을 좋아하지 않아."

-……에릭이 말하지 마라고 했어. 그러다간 너마저 자길 따라 죽을 지도 모른다면서.

"왜……, 왜……."

-교통사고였어. 며칠 전에 비 오던 것 기억하지? 그날 에릭이 너를 보러 가다가 사고를 당했어. 병원엔 산 채로 왔지만 병원에 오고 나를 보자마자 자기 휴대전화를 나한테 주면서 절대 너한텐 말하지 말라더라.

 

찰스는 전화기를 떨어뜨리고 대충 신발을 구겨 신은 뒤 무작정 달렸다. 찰스? 찰스? 전화기 너머에서 닉이 그를 부르는 소리는 점점 잦아들었다. 찰스는 그를 붙잡는 어머니의 손도 뿌리친 채 에릭의 집을 향해 달렸다. 에릭의 부모님은 너무 슬퍼서 더 이상 울지도 못하는 지경에 이르렀고 에릭을 사랑했던 많은 사람들이 교통사고로 떠난 젊은 영혼을 위로하기 위해 울었다. 닉은 기다렸다는 듯 거친 숨을 내쉬는 찰스의 손목을 붙들었다.

 

"……결국엔 왔구나. 못 말려. 내가 장소도 말해 주지 않았잖아."

"당연히……, 에릭은 집에서 장례를 치를 거라 생각했어. 에릭이니까. 에릭다운 죽음이야……."

"에릭은 어떤 애였어?"

"아주……, 우울하고, 슬프고, 방향이 없던 사람."

 

찰스는 결국 기운이 다 빠졌는지 바닥에 그대로 쓰러졌고, 닉은 그를 부축한 뒤 공동묘지까지 따라갔다. 에릭의 부모는 묘지에서마저도 혼절할 정도로 울음소리만 내다가 결국 아들의 관 위에 흙조차 제대로 떨어뜨리지도 못했다. 찰스와 닉은 아직 관에 흙이 떨어지지 않은 틈을 타 관 뚜껑을 열었다. 에릭은 피투성이인 데다가 머리마저 깨져 있었다. 찰스는 완전히 멈춰 버린 에릭을 몇 초 동안 바라보다가 뚜껑을 덮었다. 그리고 씩씩한 척이라도 하듯 흙을 잔뜩 퍼다가 에릭의 관 위에 떨어뜨렸다. 찰스 또한 목이 쉬어 더 이상 엉엉 우는 소리조차 낼 수 없었다. 의미조차 알 수 없는 일이 끝나고, 닉은 찰스를 데리고 근처 공원으로 향했다.

 

"……담배, 피울래?"

"응."

"너 같은 모범생도 담배를 피우는구나."

"처음이야."

"……그래? 그렇구나. 미안해."

"나 때문이야. 내가 그 때 보고 싶다고만 하지 않았어도 에릭은 죽지 않았을 거야."

"……너무 자책하지 마, 찰스. 언젠가 에릭이 내게 말해 준 것이 있어. 자긴 사랑하는 사람에게 가는 길에서 죽고 싶다고."

"바보. 에릭은 바보야."

 

누가 그런 상상을 하래……, 살아서 가는 상상을 해야지……. 찰스는 처음 피워 보는 담배에 매워서 캑캑거리며 눈물을 흘리면서도 담배를 버리거나 비벼 끄지 않았다. 닉은 찰스를 보며 아주 불쌍하다는 듯한 시선을 보냈다. 열렬하면서도 짧았던 첫사랑은 상대의 죽음으로 종말을 고했다.

 

-

 

9월, 에릭이 죽은 지 두 달 정도가 지났다. 찰스는 살던 곳을 떠나 뉴욕으로 이사했다. 사람들은 타지에서 온 우울한 생물학도에게 아무런 관심도 주지 않았다. 다만 찰스의 행동이 조금씩 엇나가기 시작했다. 전화선을 보면 목을 조를 생각부터 하고, 에릭의 차와 똑같은 쉐보레 임팔라를 보면 목이 찢어져라 소리를 지르며 자동차를 걷어차기도 했다. 간혹 그는 닉에게 전화를 걸어 한참 알 수 없는 말들을 중얼거렸다. 그러던 어느 날, 찰스는 렌트 카 회사에 전화를 걸었다.

 

-네, AVIS 렌트 서비스입니다. 무엇을 도와 드릴까요?

"……차 하나를 빌리고 싶어요. 쉐보레 임팔라 검은색으로요."

-……고객님, 몇 시간 정도 빌릴 예정이십니까?

"하루요."

-네, 주소가 어떻게 되시죠?

"……뉴욕, 맨해튼, 모닝사이드, 하이츠. 정문에 서 계시면 제가 갈게요."

 

찰스는 전화를 끊고 방을 깨끗이 청소하고 나오며 닉에게 편지 한 통을 부쳤다. 차 한 대가 도착하자, 찰스는 돈을 건넨 뒤 휴대전화를 조수석에 올려놓은 후 최대한의 출력으로 도심을 빠져나갔다. 아마 과속이나 신호 단속 카메라에 자신의 모습이 찍혔을 것이다. 이미 시속 99마일이다. 찰스는 눈물을 줄줄 흘리며 더 속도를 올리려고 했다. 아마 에릭도 이러다가 죽었을 것이다. 찰스는 해안도로를 달리다가 뻥 뚫려 있는 구간을 향해 최대 속도로 달렸다.

 

-

 

_닉에게. 아마 네가 이 편지를 받을 때즈음이면 난 이미 죽었겠지. 고마워, 닉. 많은 신세를 졌지만 난 이제 행복해. 죽어서 행복해졌으니까. 늦게라도 가는 게 아예 안 하는 것보단 나을 테니. 영원히 그리워하면서 죽어 가는 것보단 한번에 죽는 게 좋다고 생각했어. 고마워, 닉. 그 여름날의 찬란하고 짧았던 내 인생이여, 안녕. 잔뜩 슬픔으로 물들었던 인생에 한 줄기 빛이 왔다가 다시 슬픔으로 물들었던 내 인생이여, 안녕. 찰스로부터._

 

닉은 찰스의 편지를 불태우며 뉴욕에서 수습되어 온 찰스의 시체를 에릭의 무덤 옆에 묻어 주었다. 경찰은 뉴욕에 있는 찰스의 플랫에서 거액이 든 통장을 발견해 닉에게 건넸다. 닉은 그 통장에 든 돈을 두 사람의 무덤 보수에 썼다. 에릭의 또 다른 친구였던 마이클은 혀를 끌끌 차며 그 자리를 떠났다. 아마도 오랫동안 이 앞에 서 있기는 힘들 것이다. 찬란하던 여름날은 어느새 찬 바람과 함께 저물어 가고 있었다.


End file.
